Confidential
by Sadie Winchester
Summary: [AU, AH]: In which a certain blonde, blue-eyed man has a thing for his green-eyed student, who just happens to be his boss's son. Teacher!Apollo/Student!Percy - SMUT.
1. 01 Prologue

**::confidential::**

Setting: Alternate universe.  
Warnings: Slash.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
Pairing: Apollo & Percy J.  
Summary: In which a certain blond and very attractive teacher has a deal with his gorgeous green-eyed student.

_"Just keep it quiet, keep it on a hush, and what we do, keep it just between us."_

* * *

He pushed the green-eyed teen against the concrete wall, covering his mouth with his own lips. The teen kissed back with so much passion, just like the previous times that they had done this. It always made the older man feel so good. It was amazing to be so close and intimate with Percy and to be able to kiss him and taste him.

Oh, how amazing he tasted.

He ran his hands down the younger one's back and down to the cute butt, and gave it a hard squeeze, making the teen moan into his mouth. His student pulled away, making him protest, whereas the teen was giving him a smirk.

Percy ran a hand through his teacher's blond hair slowly, and pulled at the end, making his teacher throw his head back, giving him complete access of that alluring neck that was just _begging _to be kissed, licked, sucked on.

Instantly, he placed his lips on the crook of the older male's neck and stuck his pink tongue out, running it from the crook all the way up to his jaw teasingly. He created another trail on the other side and bit at the man's shoulder through his white button-up shirt.

"You might want to remove that bothersome clothing, Professor Apollo," he purred in his teacher's ear, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, his green-eyes dark with lust.

The Latin professor nodded eagerly and began to unbutton his shirt quickly - it was amazing how Percy had him wrapped around his finger.

Percy helped his teacher take off the shirt, and ran a hand down his sun-kissed chest, tracing the beautiful abs. He looked back up to meet his twenty-six years old blue eyes and licked his lips slowly.

Apollo wanted to just bend his _favorite _student over his desk and pound into him like a wild animal, but he couldn't. He had to control himself and let Percy have his fun... or else he'd get no sex for a month. It's happened before... _worst. month. of his. life. _

"So..." Percy began, taking off his blue and white tie, and unbuttoning his white shirt slowly and removing it teasingly, then proceeding to unbuckle his black leather belt and take off his black uniform pants. Apollo watched as the beautiful boy stripped for him, so willing.

"So..." Apollo echoed, his eyes focused on the front of Percy's black boxers.

"I'm going to let you do whatever you want to do to me..." his student told him, a finger running down his arm and down to his wrist. He pulled his hand away and backed away towards Apollo's desk in the back of the room. The seventeen-year old student sat down on the empty desk and spread his legs open, his eyes were filled with expectation, just awaiting for Apollo to make a move to remove the annoying boxers and _fill _him completely with his delicious cock.

The blond walked swiftly towards the willing boy and pushed him down on his back. His fingers were fiddling with his own pants, struggling to unbutton them to take them off.

He finally stepped out of the tight pants and got on his knees, in front of the boy's crotch. His thumbs were hooked on the band of his boxers, and he pulled them slowly, inch by inch, not once breaking eye-contact with the sexy green-eyed boy, until the black boxers reached his ankles and the beautiful young cock was exposed to his hungry eyes.

He leaned in closer towards the crown of the cock and took a lick at it, teasing the boy. The raven-haired teen moaned lowly and closed his eyes in satisfaction, waiting for his Latin professor to give him more pleasure.

"Beg me for it," Apollo demanded, his hot breath hitting the erect penis.

"What?" Percy asked annoyed. _Him, _Percy fucking Jackson, _beg _for something? Ha!

"I said, _beg me for it._" Apollo repeated, slowly as if Percy was dumb. The teen huffed and stood up, pulling his boxers back on.

"I don't beg for anything," he said, turning to face a stunned Apollo. The blond professor furrowed his eyebrows, until his expression turned angry. He pushed the student back down on his desk and ripped off the black fabric concealing his second favorite body part of his secret lover.

"You told me I could do anything to you."

"I'm _not _begging," Percy declared stubbornly, before he cried out. Apollo had entered his unexpectedly. The older man's cock was buried deep inside him, the tip of the penis brushing against his prostate. The blond pulled out and slammed back in, causing the boy to moan and cry out.

He pulled out once again, resting the tip in the ring of muscles in the boy's glorious ass.

"Beg."

Percy shook his head and tried to get closer to his teacher, trying to make that cock go inside him again.

"Beg. Me. For. It. _Perseus._"

"P-Please, Apollo," he moaned, his cheeks were red. He never had to beg before. Apollo smirked, he was wearing a pleased expression on his handsome face.

"Please what?" he asked sharply, inserting another inch of his cock deeper inside the tight ass.

"Please..." the boy breathed in desperation, "Please fuck me so hard!"

Apollo grinned and in one quick thrust, he was once again buried deep inside his secret lover. Oh, how he loved being inside the tight asshole.

He would fuck him all day long, every second of the day, but their relationship had to stay a secret. He was a Professor at Olympia Academy (a private school for rich kids) and his lover was the son of one of the founders, he was also a student. Their relationship _had _to stay confidential, no matter how much the blond wanted to just kiss the fuck out of the younger one in public and throw in all of those slut's faces who were chasing after _his _boyfriend that he belonged to Apollo.

Apollo doesn't like sharing, nope. He's a selfish bastard.

Both males groaned as Apollo thrust harder and deeper into Percy, the crown of his cock bumping against the younger one's prostate every time, drawing delicious moans from those sinful lips.

"Fuck, Apollo..." Percy groaned out, his back arching as Apollo ran a hand down his chest and pinched his nipples and licked them teasingly, biting them.

"Percy..." he responded, his eyes were tightly shut as he bit his neck and sucked on it harshly. There'd be a love bite there later. Good, it would show everyone that Percy was taken.

"Harder," Percy commanded, wrapping his long legs around the blonds' waist and pulling him closer.

Apollo smirked as he watched how his young lover had his eyes half-closed and his mouth open, releasing the too-quiet moans in his ear. He admired the sweat glistening down Percy's chest and how his raven locks stuck to his forehead, and the blush on his cheeks of shame.

Yes, Apollo know that he was ashamed. He was embarrased because he, the son of the owner of the school_, _had to _beg. _

Not once in his life had he begged before, the teacher knew this. The younger male always had everything handed to him in a silver platter with a snap of his fingers. He was never questioned, so, Apollo knew just how hard it was for him to beg for something for the first time in his life.

Totally worth it, though.

Percy moaned louder and louder and and he clawed at his professor's back. "Apollo, I... I'm about to -"

The door burst open and there was Percy's father with a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

**... End ... **

_Ha, weren't expecting that, were you? No, of course you weren't. I was feeling evil and so that's where the ending came from. This is a one shot, but it __**might **__turn into a multi-chaptered fic if it gets enough reviews. Haha, okay. Thanks for reading. -Sadie _

**4.24.13 - **Hey, I wrote this like four months ago, and just recently found it. Hey, Koko'Abey, remember that you told me to write you an Aporcy one-shot? Here it is.


	2. 02 I'm gonna break your heart

**::confidential::  
**_I'm only gonna break your heart _

Setting: Alternate universe.  
Warning: Slash.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
Pairing: Apollo & Percy J.  
Summary: In which a certain blonde, blue-eyed man has a thing for his green-eyed student, who just so happens to be his boss's son, hey.

_"If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. I might tear you apart, told you from the start." _

**... **

Poseidon's face turned red as he watched the scene in front of him. His son and the Latin professor connected in more ways than one. His face red from anger or discomfiture, Apollo didn't know.

The raven-haired boy and the fair-haired university lecturer began yanking on their clothing with red cheeks and guilty eyes as they tried to avoid Poseidon's glaring eyes as he stepped inside the classroom fully and shut the door behind him.

"Percy," the eldest man said calmly as the red faded from his face. His green eyes, identical to his son's, took in his son's appearance. The numerous bruises on his neck, his swollen lips, his mused sex hair, and his pink-dusted cheeks as his eyes stared at his own shoes and fiddled with the end of his wrinkled, white uniform button up shirt and his tie that hung lazily around his neck.

"Yes, father?" Percy mumbled in response, not courageous enough to lift his head and meet his father's gaze.

"Go to your dormitory and take a shower, go to bed afterwards. I'll speak with you later," Poseidon said with an authoritative voice that left no room for argument. Percy nodded and lunged towards the door and flung it open, not sparing Apollo or Poseidon a second glance as he rushed out of the tense-filled classroom that smelled of sex.

Once the door closed, Poseidon averted his gaze to the blonde teacher and walked towards him in a threatening manner. Apollo gulped as his lover's father pulled him up by the back of his collar to his eye level. Green eyes glared hatefully into cobalt ones. "Since when?" Poseidon spat out through gritted teeth.

When Apollo refused to give a response, Poseidon tightened his hold on the blonde's collar and his strong fingers snaked around his neck, making the professor struggle for oxygen.

"Since when?" Poseidon repeated, with each second that passed, he tightened his fingers around the neck until Apollo felt his lungs about to burst from lack of oxygen.

"Last year," Apollo chocked out and suddenly, he was in his own bed, with his blonde hair wet and dripping with sweat.

He took in his surroundings and saw nothing but darkness and the faint outlines of furniture and he sighed in relief and patted the air around him. Soft, warm... he was on his bed alone and no Poseidon chocking him.

Thank you sweet baby Jesus.

Apollo let himself fall back, and he snuggled into his semi-wet pillow, and stared at the glaring clock on his bedside table that read THURS, 3:43 a.m.

He sighed and closed his eyes, replaying the dream over and over in his head. No, not the part about Poseidon almost murdering him, the part before that, when he was fucking Percy Jackson. Now that was just satisfying to envision.

The drowsiness had vaporized from his body and lust has replaced it. Slowly, he snaked his hands into his boxers and with both hands, stroked his cock, rubbing the tip that was dripping with pre-cum. With one hand, he used the same cum and spread it all over his erect and pulsing cock, from the head down to the base, and with the other hand, he cupped his balls softly. Both hands working together brought him great pleasure, his head digging against his pillow and his mouth hung open, a silent moan coming out of it. He stroked his penis faster, imagining that it was his student that was bringing him the satisfaction.

He could just picture it in his mind; the boy in front of him, on his knees with his mouth wide open, imploring him to be mouth-fucked and pleading with big and innocent eyes until he choked and filled his mouth with his warm cum. Apollo wouldn't deny the boy. He could imagine himself thrusting inside the warm mouth, his eyes closed in bliss as those sinful lips closed around his cock and took him all in until his cock hit the back of his throat, the tears building up in the boy's eyes as he fought off his gag reflex and sucked him off and played with his balls and then, removed his lips from his professor's penis just before he was about to cum, and licked his ball sack sensually as his green eyes connected with the blonde's sky blue ones, not allowing the older man to tear his gaze away because his gaze would be so enthralling like a Siren's. His tongue would run down the vein on the underside of his Professor's penis and suck on the head, licking his lips and taking in the cock back in his mouth, sucking on it harder using his tongue to stroke the long and hard rod of meat, his teeth scrapping lightly against the skin.

Apollo was moaning loudly now, stroking faster and thrusting into his own hands, his back arching in pleasure with his eyes tightly shut. He could see the stars behind his eye lids, and he bit his bottom lip as he came into his hand, the streams of cum covering his thighs and his bed sheets. He sighed in satisfaction as his eyes snapped open, the image of the boy sucking him off forever imprinted in his mind.

Apollo breathed in heavily and removed his hands away from his limp cock and turned to see the time again: THURS, 4:29 a.m.

With his exhausted body, he fell into a deep sleep with his sheets and himself covered in his own cum. He only had a few hours left.

_**Confidential **_

The alarm beeped loudly and obnoxiously and Apollo groaned in protest, his muscles aching as he struggled to sit up on his bed. Something on his lower region making him uncomfortable. He pushed his bed sheet aside and looked down at his legs; his boxers down to his ankles and his thighs splattered with dried up cum.

He groaned in annoyance as he stood up, kicked his boxers aside and took a look at his clock: THURS, 8:00 a.m.

He had two hours until he had to teach his first period class.

He walked into his bathroom, prepared to take a hot shower to ease his aching back; his dream 90% gone by now, so he could barely remember fucking the student that he'd been lusting after since the year previously when he had first seen the boy in his Sophomore Latin class.

Apollo stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to run down his body freely, before he began to wash his sandy blonde hair with his shampoo. His mind drifting to Percy, the one who was on his mind all the time.

He remembered the night he had spent with him once, two weeks previously. His student had come on him after class and that had been the first and last time that they had sex. Percy barely acknowledged him now, being the last to arrive to his class, and the first to leave when the bell rang. He didn't make eye contact with Apollo and only talked to him when the teacher asked him questions about their lesson; otherwise, the boy was exceptionally quiet so that Apollo would have no excuse to give the boy detention.

Apollo frowned as he scrubbed his dried off cum from his body, his mind still on the boy. He still remembered their first time together as if it had been yesterday. He desperately wanted to talk to the boy and clarify things. Why had Percy stopped talking to him? As he continued to wash himself, his eyes glazed over and the memory of their first time took over his mind.

_The bell rang and the students scattered out of the classroom while talking amongst themselves. Apollo was erasing the Latin words from the board and writing the next day's assignment. That had been his last class of the day, fourth period. Each day, the students had 1 hour and thirty minute long classes and only four a day, A Day and B Day. The first bell rang at ten in the morning for both first or fifth period and the final bell rung at four fifteen in the afternoon for dismissal. _

_"Professor?" he heard from the doorway. He turned around to find Percy Jackson standing in front of the door as he closed it carefully locked it with the code that only the staff was supposed to know. _

_"Yes?" Apollo asked as he stared at the locked door. The boy walked towards him and put his arms around the professor's neck. Apollo gulped audibly and stared at his boss's son with wide eyes, his student smirking mischievously at him. _

_"I see the way you look at me," he murmured and pressed his body closer to his professor's, rubbing their crotches together. Both males let out a soft moan and Percy smiled smugly when he saw the lust that clouded the blonde's eyes. "I want you too, Professor Apollo," Percy whispered in his ear and bit on the shell lightly. _

_"I want you to take me and fuck me, do whatever you want to do to me, right here, right now," he said demandingly. Apollo gulped again and ran a hand down his student's clothed torso, feeling the hardness of his chest, down to his stomach and finally down to his lower regions down south. _

_"A-Anything?" he croaked out and began to unzip their jeans with shaking hands. Percy nodded and brought their lips together. In between kisses, he whispered: "Anything. You. Want." _

Apollo snapped out of his day dream when the water turned Antarctica Cold and he hurriedly rinsed any remaining soap from his body and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading to his walk in closet, looking for a suit to wear that day.

All teachers were required to dress formally like business men or women, with the Italian leather dress shoes and the designer ties. Everything. The best Academy for rich kids required the best teachers in their best and most expensive clothing, which was just fine, because their checks came in five digits, almost to six, monthly, so yes, they got paid _really _well. But the founders/owners of the Academy only accepted those with perfect records and many of the teachers had graduated from the top schools in the world such as Yale, Oxford, and Harvard. The teachers from all over the world. The brightest accepted, only.

The parents of students had to pay large sums of money to enroll their kids, and on top of that, the children had to keep high grades, or no matter how high the parents paid, if they didn't have good grades, they would not be allowed to return the following year.

The school didn't want to be known for only its money, but for their intelligence and talent, too.

The Latin professor himself had graduated from Yale and had been recruited right out of college by Poseidon to be a teacher at Goode Academy, and provided with a dorm in the Staff's Wing, along with the rest of the workers.

He dressed himself and walked into his kitchen, telling himself that he would change the bed sheets later, as the cleaning staff only cleans until Friday morning. He opened his fridge and took out a bottle of Green Tea and grabbed his suitcase from the table, heading out the door.

He had only twenty minutes left until his first class started.

He took the elevator down, as his dorm was on the sixth floor, and walked out of the Staff's Wing, to the East Wing, where all of the classrooms were located, and entered the already crowded halls, taking out their books. Each student dressed in their navy blue uniforms. The males with black formal pants and leather shoes, with white button up shirts and blue and white ties around their necks, with navy blue jackets, the crest of the school on their right breast. The females wore blue skirts that were two inches above their knees, with long white socks with a single blue stripe at the top of it, and black no-heeled formal shoes. They wore white blouses, and they too wore the blue and white ties, with the same navy jacket, the female design.

Each student he passed greeted him a 'good morning' and made way for him.

Apollo didn't catch sight of Percy in the halls, and he internally sighed in disappointment. He unlocked his classroom door by typing in the security four digit code and opened his classroom door. He stepped inside his cold classroom and shivered, it was always cold in the mornings.

He set his suitcase down on his desk and changed the temperature of the classroom and made it warmer. He sat down on his leather chair and turned on his computer, logging into it. He heard heavy footsteps enter his classroom, but he didn't look up, too busy scanning through his e-mail inbox.

"Professor Apollo?"

His head snapped up when he recognized the soft and alluring voice.

"Percy? What are you doing here? What, did you, did you come to -"

"I came to ask you about our assignment, the one you handed out last class period, on Tuesday." Percy interrupted, his eyes revealing nothing but student-teacher respect. "I believe that I need more time for it, perhaps one more day, and I could turn it in tomorrow morning or this afternoon after school?"

Apollo averted his gaze from the boy and stared blankly at his computer screen. "Yeah," he said hollowly. "That's perfectly fine, Percy."

Percy nodded. "Thank you, sir." He turned to leave, but Apollo had stood up, and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"We need to talk, Percy. Why have you been avoiding me?" Apollo asked with pleading eyes, but the boy stared back at him with void eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway.

"Percy?"

It was a feminine voice. Said boy shrugged way from his teacher's hold. "Yes, Annabeth?"

Annabeth stepped into the classroom and placed her bag on her desk, at the very front of the classroom. "I've been looking all over for you! Thalia told me you were in here."

Percy nodded. "I just needed to ask Professor Apollo to give me more time to complete my project," he explained to the blonde girl and gestured to their Professor, who nodded stiffly. Annabeth smiled and at the green-eyed boy, a glint of adoration in her gray eyes as she stared at her fellow pupil.

"Well, that's all. Thank you, once again, Professor." Percy bid Apollo good-bye as the bell for first period rang, and left for their own class.

The day trickled by slowly, with a moody Latin professor. Until, finally, fourth period came, the last class of the day. Apollo sat on his leather teacher's chair at the back on the classroom and watched Percy walk in side by side with the blonde girl. He watched the object of his affections as he interacted with the girl, and narrowed his eyes when he saw that his hand was on her thigh once they had sat down.

The late bell rang, and he started his class, glancing at Percy discreetly throughout the lesson, who took no notice in him, and kept his head down, taking notes with his right hand, and his left still on the blonde's thigh, the idiot girl with a blush on her face as she kept sneaking glances at Percy and a stupid grin on her face.

Towards the end of class, when the students were packing up to leave, he watched with an angry glare as Percy interacted with a different girl with dark hair and volcanic dark eyes, Reyna Martinez. He watched how the green-eyed boy laughed along with the girl and made contact with her frequently, touching her shoulder, playing with her dark hair, stroking her thigh, his eyes focused on her lips. He (and Annabeth, he noticed), watched Percy and Reyna as they flirted, angrily, the green-eyed beast rearing its ugly head within him.

The bell signaling the end of fourth period rang and the students walked out orderly, the males allowing the ladies to walk out first, like they had been taught in earlier years.

He was packing up to leave back to his dormitory five minutes later, but the door cracked open, and in walked the reason of Apollo's heartbreak, once again, with a blue, 1'' folder in his hands. "Professor, I have my project," he said and handed it to the blonde, who took it gingerly. "I went to get it from my dorm."

"Thank you, Percy."

Percy shrugged and nodded. "See ya Monday, sir."

Apollo was left staring at the boy's retreating form, mentally cursing himself for falling into the boy's trap, his stupid game that gave him a shattered heart and unrequited love for his student.

"Dammit," he muttered. "I really am an idiot."

**.****.. End of Chapter II ...**

**Author's note****: **Hello! Hey, by popular demand, and because a certain someone yelled at me through Skype angrily, demanding that I make this a multi-chaptered story because I'm a "cruel and heartless bitch" for leaving the first chapter, (which was only supposed to be a one-shot) in such an "intense cliffhanger goddammit." Yeah, you know who you are.

So, yeah. Thank you guys for your encouraging reviews, and yeah. I kind of had to add Percy and Reyna mentions because they're like my OTP and y'know, oh and Percabeth, too. This chapter sucked almost as hard as Apollo imagined Percy sucking his dick, hey.

Leave reviews, maybe? As soon as we reach, hm, **30 reviews**, I'll update. In the meantime, I'll write the next chapters for _Five Senses and a Consequence, The Bonds That Tie Us Together By Blood, _and get working on a sequel for my crossover story [Percy Jackson and Rise of the Guardians]. Yeah, there'll also be a sequel for that, because I got some very demanding reviews, and Private Messages, and an earful through Skype. Dammit, you're _so _demanding. I love you, okay.

Oh, and I'm working on a _Host _story, which is titled: _Of Blood, Heartbreak, and a Beautiful Tragedy. _I just remembered, MUST UPDATE READING THE LAST OLYMPIAN SOON DAMMIT.

**[REVIEW.] **


End file.
